Blog użytkownika:MiętówkaTS3/Wojowniczki Marindesy...
ROZDZIAŁ 1 UWAGA! PRZED PRZECZYTANIEM PAMIĘTAJ ŻE WYSTĘPUĄ TUTAJ AKCJE FIKCYJNE,DLATEGO NIE HEJTUJ ŻE COŚ JEST NIEMOŻLIWE. JA TO WIEM, ALE TO OPOWIADANIE, WIĘC ZROZUM! Jestem Kira. Wojowniczka Marindesy. (Marindesa-Fikcyjny kraj stworzony przez Miętówkę, czyli mnie.) Mam 15 lat, fioletowe włosy, jestem dośc wysoka.... niestety musiałam wyjechać ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo we Francji [ żeby ją chronić ]. Zniesmaczona faktem że opuszczę rodzinę, wyjechałam razem z moją przyjaciółką Navią. Pojechała ze mną, bo za bardzo by tęskniła, ja też... Ale niestety mam zimną krew. Marindesa słynie z najlepszych wojowników, mężczyzn szkoli się na wojowników od 4 roku życia, a kobiety od 6. Niesprawiedliwość, ale cóż. Szkolone mogą być dzieci tylko jeżeli zdadzą test wytrzymałości, odbywał się na wzgórzu wulkanu, przy rozżarzonych węglach, oblane lawą, płonące w ogniu musiały sprawdzić czy dziecko jest odpowiednie, jeśli nie, wracało do domu i pracowało. Niektóre dzieci parzyło ale przeszły, niektóre przebiegały, ale ja i Navia przeszłyśmy jakby nigdy nic. Wtedy się polubiłyśmy. Mimo że Navia jest miła, i kochana, to także silna i wojownicza. Mi brakuje tych dwóch pierwszych cech. Przyjechałyśmy z brońmi, ja ze złotą szablą i biczem, a Navia ze scyzorykiem i łukiem. Musiałyśmy iść na zaopatrzenie, czyli zakupy, aby wpasować się w miejski styl. Navia wybrała kolorowe i wesołe spódniczki i koszulki, ja wzięłam miętową bluzę, białe spodnie i jakieś trampki. Moi rodzice uzgodnili już, że będe chodzić do tutejszego gimnazjum, abym miała przykrywkę. Navia jak widać też o tym nie zapomniała, więc obie udałyśmy się pozwiedzać. Akurat była długa pauza, więc weszłyśmy. Navia zaczęła podbiegać do ludzi i się witać, ja natomiast zauważyłam dziewczynę, rozmawiała z jakąś tapeciarą i się kłóciły, podeszłam bliżej i nasłuchiwałam. - Chloe, oddaj mi to pudełko! - krzyknęła czarnowłosa - Ojej, mogłaś bardziej pilnować pamiętniczka! - odpowiedziała sarkastycznie blondyna Zauważyłam że ma charakterek, więc postanowiłam wkroczyć, wyjęłam bicz, i za pierwszym zamachem chwyciłam pudełko. Chloe osłupiała, i wydarła się: - ODDAWAJ TO WREDNA ŻMIJO! Zignorowałam to, i oddałam pudełko czarnowłosej. Tapeciara odeszła z pogardą, a mi wszyscy przyglądali się jak niezwykłej, wszyscy się zbiegli i zaczęli zadawać mnóstwo pytać, wyjęłam szablę, i uniosłam się na niej w górę, a potem złapałam za jedną z rur i łapiąc się za kolejne, wyszłam ze szkoły, cały tłum przeszedł na czarnowłosą. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, wszyscy wlecieli do klas, a ja stałam przy drzwiach i czekałam aż Navia przybiegnie. Rozglądając się po całym budynku, podeszła do mnie dziewczyna której wcześniej odzyskałam pudełko. - Cz-cześć, dziękuje że... - zaczęła - Nie musisz dziękować. - przerwałam jej - Heh, jestem Marinette, jesteś tutaj nowa, prawda? - powiedziała z uśmiechem - Tak, nazywam się Kira. Będe tu chodzić od jutra. - odparłam - Heh, jesteś niezwykła, skoro masz i szablę i bicz, pozwolili Ci coś takiego wnieść do szkoły? - Zapytała ze zdziwieniem - Jestem wojowniczką. - Powiedziałam Po chwili przybiegła Navia, i pokazała mi że kupiła sobie worek na strzały do łuku. Pożegnałam się z Marinette, i odeszłam z Navią. Szłam stonowana, prosto przed siebie nie wiedząc nawet gdzie idę, a Navia próbowała nadążyć za mną. - Czemu jesteś taka smutna? - powiedziała Navia - Nie jestem smutna. - odparłam Doszłyśmy do jakiejś cukiernio-piekarni, Navia stwierdziła że chce coś kupić i zmusiła mnie do wejścia. Przywitała nas miła chinka, i spytała czego sobie życzymy. - Ja poproszę, hmm.. - Navia spojrzała na menu - Poproszę dwie czekoladowe babeczki, z orzechami. Kobieta przyjęła zamówienie, i poszła w inną stronę, nagle z dołu zbiegła dziewczyna którą wcześniej spotkałam w szkole, i na ostatnim schodku zaczepiła nogawką o ramę, szybko wyjęłam bicz, złapałam dziewczynę za ręke i przysunęłam do nas. - TO BYŁO NIESAMOWITE! Aha, no i dzięki! - powiedziała z zachwytem - Tak tak, spoko... - powiedziałam Spojrzałam na nią, słyszałam o tutejszych bohaterach '' biedronce i czarnym kocie '' ale podobno potrzebowali pomocy, nie wiem jak ludzie mogli nie dostrzec że Marinette to biedronka... Było to widać bo kolorze włosów i oczach, przyciągnęłam ją na dwór i powiedziałam: - Wiem że to ty. - A-ale co ja? - próbowała się wyratować - Nie kłam Biedra. - powiedziałam gniewnie Spojrzała na mnie i wiedziała że nie odpuszczę, więc powiedziała: - Ehh... Skąd wiesz? - Ludzie są naprawdę dziwni skoro tego nie widzą. - odpowiedziałam Navia wyszła i podała mi babeczkę, ja weszłam zapłacić, a Marinette uśmiechnęła się i szepnęła: - Skoro znasz mnie, może znasz też kotka... Skinęłam głową, bo przecież nie od dziś wiadomo że kotem jest nikt inny jak model Adrien Agreste. Mimo wszystko, wiem co nieco o Francji. Razem z Navią wyszłyśmy, i zobaczyłyśmy jak mały fioletowy motyl leci do jakiejś płaczącej małej dziewczynki, z tego co wiem to akuma, więc krzyknęłam do Navii: - Cel! - i wskazałam na motyla Mamy takie polecenia, Navia wyjęła łuk, podsadziłam ją i w powietrzu strzeliła motyla, spadł on, urwało mu się skrzydło. Pobiegłam do Marinette, i nic nie wyjaśniając powiedziałam: - Akuma, biedronka, wiesz co masz robić. Wybiegłyśmy, ale z Marinette jako biedronką, oczywiscie nikt podejrzeń nie nabrał, a jakże, wredny motyl zaczął lecieć dalej, z jednym skrzydłem, a biedronka wyciągnęła jo-jo gdy ja złapałam za pomocą bicza wstrętnego owada, razem złapałyśmy akumę, a tłum ludzi nam się przyglądał. Przybiłyśmy piątke, i podbiegła do mnie jakaś opalona dziewczyna z telefonem: - JESTEŚ POMOCNICA BIEDRONKI? JAK SIĘ NAZYWASZ? SKĄD JESTEŚ? - zaczęła nawijać - Jedyne co potrzebne ci w tej chwili to spokój. - odparłam Złapałam Navię jak to trzymają się harcerki, podskoczyłam, złapałam się biczem rynny, i jednym susem byłam na dachu. Raz po raz, skakałam a Navia wszystkim machała, biegłam tak aż do wieży Eiffla, a następnie kazałam Navii czekać. Poszukałam drewna, znalazłam linę, i potrzebowałam tylko jakiegoś materiału. Chwila, tam coś leży! Wielki kawał materiału był tuż pod nosem, a ja przywiązałam go do '' tratwy , złapałam za drewno biczem i wybiłam ją w powietrze, a potem szybko przekierowałam kurs do wieży Eiffla, i biczem złapałam za ręke Navię. ''Balono tratwa '' unosiła się, aż złapałam Navię za rękę i wskoczyłam na czubek wieży Eiffla. Znalazłyśmy tam materace, kołdry i poduszki, były porzucone a obok nich była karteczka: ''A tutaj dla wszystkich odważnych zostawiamy zestaw do spania! Dość dziwne, ale spoko. I tak właśnie minął nam cały dzień we Francji, *ziew* dobranoc! ROZDZIAŁ 2 Ranek, obudziłam się. Navia spała, ale ja postanowiłam wybrać się na małą wycieczkę. Patrząc na słońce, stwierdziłam że jest 7, i miałam rację. Skoczyłam z wieży, wbijając na koniec szablę w grunt aby się nie zabić. Zobaczyłam jakiegoś staruszka, jego laska była rostrzaskana a on nie mógł się podnieść, podbiegłam i pomogłam mu wstać, wyjęłam sznurek z kieszeni i związałam jego laskę. Miły starzec podziękował mi i odszedł, a ja wróciłam na obserwację. Spojrzałam przed siebie, i biegłam w poszukiwaniu jakichś przydatnych przedmiotów. Nic nie znalazłam, no może oprócz węgla, który leżał przy starym domu. Wróciłam na wieżę, i kazałam Navii wstać. - Za chwilę.... - powiedziała Navia Może to było drastyczne, ale trzasnęłam ją z liścia w twarz. Ona popatrzyła na mnie smutno a ja rzuciłam jej tylko gniewne spojrzenie. - JESTEŚ WOJOWNICZKĄ, NIE MA ZA CHWILĘ. - Powiedziałam z gniewem i rzuciłam do niej łuk, bo zostawiła go przy moim materacu. - Kira, ale... - zaczęła - ALE? TO NIE SĄ WAKACJE, TYLKO PRACA, A TY NIE BĘDZIESZ PRACOWAĆ LENIĄC SIĘ CAŁY DZIEŃ! - wykrzyczałam Navia posmutniała i spakowała swoje rzeczy, potem chwyciłam jej ręke moim biczem, i znowu zeskoczyłam z wieży. Poszłyśmy kupić plecaki, w szkole dostaniemy książki. - Kira... - powiedziała Navia - Ehh, no? - odpowiedziałam - Nie jesteśmy w Marindesie, pomyślałam że ten wyjazd nas zbliży, a ty ciągle krzyczysz... - jąkając się wykrztusiła - Kiedyś zrozumiesz. - odparłam i doszłyśmy Kupiłam szary plecak, a Navia kolorowy. Potem poszłyśmy do szkoły, według karteczki którą dostałyśmy od rodziców poszłyśmy do jednej z sal, na szczęście nauczycielki jeszcze nie było. - Olala, chyba śnię! - krzyknęła blondi z którą wczoraj rozmawiałam - To się nie budź, lepiej niech zregeneruje Ci się twarz. - powiedziałam i rzuciłam sarkastyczny uśmieszek Spojrzała na mnie cała klasa, a blondyna zaczęła gdzieś dzwonić a po chwili powiedziała '' Tatku, przyjedź do szkoły! '' po tych słowach wszyscy oprócz mnie i Navii zamarli. Po chwili do klasy wszedł nie kto inny jak burmistrz, wszyscy wstali i się przywitali, ja siedziałam. - Zobacz tylko! - powiedziała ze łzami w oczach jak pamiętam Chloe - Ona mnie obraża! Burmistrz spojrzał na mnie, a ja pomachałam. Wszyscy zdumieni patrzyli, a facet powiedział: - Jak śmiesz... - ale mu przerwałam - Jestem wojowniczką Marindesy. - i po tych słowach zamarł - A-a w t-takim razie prz-przepraszam, Chloe, prz-przeproś j-ją.. - wyjąkał - ARGH! - krzyknęła i wybiegła Burmistrz wyszedł za nią, a mi wszyscy zaczęli klaskać.Westchnęłam, a po chwili weszła nauczycielka. Lekcja normalnie przebiegła, ale na przerwie podbiegła do mnie czarnowłosa. - Hej! - powiedziała - Ta, cześć. - odparłam - Wiesz, jestes taka odważna i... - zaczęła - A ty biedronko? - przerwałam jej Uśmiechnęła się. - Wiesz, podoba mi się pewien chłopak z klasy, i... może byś mi pomogła? - powiedziała nieśmiało - Spoko. - - To Adrien... - powiedziała - Ok. - A więc co mam robić? - powiedziała Mari - Stój tam gdzie cie zaprowadzę i się nie ruszaj. - odpowiedziałam Podeszłam do Adriena zaciągając tam Marinette, postawiłam ją przed nim, i '' przypadkowo '' popchnęłam. Adrien co dziwne jej nie odepchnął, tylko odwzajemnił pocałunek, ale po paru chwilach się oderwali, a ja weszłam między nich, objęłam za szyję i powiedziałam: - A teraz zdajcie sobie sprawę, Marinette i Adrienie, że oboje byliście w sobie zakochani, a żadna połowa tego nie rozumiała. Nieprawdaż, czarny kocie że kochasz biedronkę? A ty Marinette że Adriena? Stali wryci a po chwili nieśmiało przybili żółwika, uśmiechnęli się i powiedzieli '' zaliczone , nie minęła sekunda a Adrien złapał Marinette w talii i ją pocałował, a ona objęła go za szyję. Odeszłam i spotkałam Navię. - Słodko! - powiedziała z radością w głosie - Ta ta, super. - odparłam Reszta dnia to lekcje, i lekcje, i lekcje, no i lekcje. Potem wyszłyśmy na dwór, i spotkałyśmy znowu starca któremu rano pomogłam, ale tym razem zaczepił nogawką o jakiś pień, i nie mógł jej odczepić. Navia podeszła i swoim scyzorykiem odcięła kawałek który się zaczepił. Po chwili do mnie wróciła, usmiechęła się i wróciłyśmy do domu. A raczej na wieżę Eiffla, heh. Kiedy wróciłyśmy zobaczyłyśmy dwa pudełka, stały na barierkach, ja podrzuciłam moje szablą i otworzyłam, a Navia delikatnie je rozwarła. Navia krzyknęła, a ja jak osłupiała patrzyłam. Przed nami pojawiły się małe stworzonka, przede mną wiewiórka, a przed Navią króliczek. Navia była tak zszokowana że mnie popchnęła i spadłam z wieży, ale od czego mam szablę... Stworzonko pobiegło za mną i przywitało się: - Jestem Lysa! Twoje kwami. - pisknęło stworzonko - Kwami... kwami... kwami mają superbohaterzy, co robisz u mnie? - odparłam zdziwiona - Kira, podziwiam cię za odwagę i w ogóle, ale czasem naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz! - zachichotało stworzonko - Ah tak.... - powiedziałam - Kwami nie podróżują do Marindesy, ale już dawno miałam być twoim kwami! - odpowiedziało zachwycone kwami Wystawiłam ręke do '' Lysy '' a ona na niej usiadła. Była słodka, a ja jako że doświadczona byłam w sprawie kwami, spytałam tylko: - Ale... co jest moim miraculum? Lysa zakręciła się, i po chwili w pyszczku miała słodki naszyjnik z napisem '' Kira ''. Założyłam go, a ona poprosiła abym powiedziała '' Przemiana '' po chwili, przemieniłam się i byłam wiewiórką... oczywiście superbohaterką. Rozejrzałam się po sobie i zauważyłam podpiętą do kostiumu karteczkę '' Ogon wir zostawia, urok do dobra namawia. '' Zrozumiałam. Obejrzałam się, a za mną stała Navia w stroju... nietoperza? Miała skrzydła umożliwiające latanie, i kły... nawet nie wiem do czego.. hah. ROZDZIAŁ 3 Hej! Jeżeli bardziej chcesz się wczuć w klimat tego '' miłosnego '' rozdziału, włącz sobie to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKjbfUFy8K4 bo to była moja inspiracja ;D Kiedy włączysz, kliknij na film prawym przyciskiem myszy i zaznacz opcje '' odtwarzaj w pętli '' :3 Razem z Navią oglądałyśmy stroje. Navia pierwszy raz złapała mnie za ręke, i wyskoczyła z wieży, a jej małe skrzydełka, stały się... ogromne! Leciałyśmy, i nagle ja cos poczułam... ręce mi się złożyły, zaczęłam spadać, a w ostatniej chwili wysuwając ręce.... miałam między nimi a udami jakąś błonę, do latania... Latająca wiewiórka, hmmm... Latałyśmy tak z Navią, a ludzie przyglądali nam się. Po chwili wróciłyśmy, bo mój naszyjnik miał 10 ząbków, jak to wiewiórki, i właśnie został ostatni... za to Navia miała kiełki, na... opasce do włosów? Wow. Oryginalnie! No cóż, wróciłyśmy na wieżę i się odmieniłyśmy. Uradowana Navia rzuciła się na mnie, ale po chwili ją odepchnęłam. Zauważyłyśmy, że już 22, więc poszłyśmy spać. Następnego dnia, Navia była chora więc została na wieży, za to ja poszłam do szkoły. W drodze jednak, jakiś chłopak na mnie wpadł, upadłam i się odwróciłam, a chłopak podał mi ręke... - Wybacz... - powiedział i pomógł mi wstać - N-nie szkodzi... - ''poczułam jak rumieńce wkradają się na moją twarz - Nazywam się Lysander. - Ucałował moją dłoń - J-ja Kira - wyjąkałam a oczy mi się zamydliły - Szkoda że idę teraz na pierwszy dzień w szkole - powiedział - jesteś urocza. - D-dziękuje.. - wyjąkałam - Nie chodziło o to że... - zaczął się stresować - [ kurczę, chyba go zawstydziłam! ] Nie nie, chodzi mi o to że... no wiesz, nikt mi tak nie powiedział.... - zarumieniłam się jeszcze bardziej Chłopak odgarnął kosmyk moich włosów za ucho, a potem się pożegnał, myślałam że zemdleję. Nawet nie wiem czemu, to dziwne ale przyjemne uczucie... kurde, Kira, stop, nie rozpraszaj się... Powtarzając to sobie poszłam do szkoły. Chyba nie mogłam być bardziej zawstydzona, gdy zobaczyłam Lysandra, miałam ochotę podbiec i go uściskać, ale przecież to by było dziwne... Weszłam zestresowana, i z nieuwagi potknęłam się o czyjś plecak, ku mojemu zdziwieniu po podniesieniu głowy zobaczyłam Lysandra. - Chyba wypadki Cię lubią! - powiedział i się uśmiechnął Jego oczy były tak cudne, nie mogłam się od nich oderwać, po podaniu mu dłoni wstałam i nadal trzymając go za ręke patrzyłam w jego oczy, wyobraziłam sobie jak musiałam wyglądać, mydlane oczy, rumieńce i mina jakby spadł z kosmosu.. ale nie mogłam, to było tak przyjemne... - Ziemia do Kiry... - Lysander pomachał mi ręką przed oczami i się uśmiechnął - T-tak sorki, zamyśliłam się... - próbując się nie ośmieszyc wyjąkałam - O, Lysiuuuuuuuuu! - krzyknęła rzucając się na szyję Lysandrowi mniejsza dziewczyna - Tak, hej Nina. - powiedział i zabrał jej ręce od siebie - A kto to? - zmroziła mnie wzrokiem - Koleżanka. - odpowiedział z powagą - T-tak... - odparłam - Nino, nie możesz tu być. - powiedział Lysander - No dobrze... - powiedziała dziewczyna i odeszła Stałam jak zamurowana. - K-k-k-kto t-to? - mówiąc cichutko powiedziałam - Nie bój się tak! To nikt taki... - odparł Zadzwonił dzwonek, musiałam odejść, ale nogi się podemną uginały. ZNOWU się przewróciłam, ze stresu, ale wpadłam w ramiona Lysandra. Nie było tego widać, ale na chwilę w nich zostałam. Spojrzałam na niego, ale musieliśmy już iść. Na lekcjach nie działo się nic ciekawego, więc opowiem co było po szkole. A więc... Wychodząc poczułam czyjąś ręke na ramieniu. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Lysandra, nie mogłam wytrzymać i... POCAŁOWAŁAM GO. ROZDZIAŁ 4 Wiadomość dla wszystkich którzy chcieli dziś rozdział. Piszę to na szybko, bo nie dam dziś rady napisać rozdziału. Bardzo was przepraszam. :c Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania